L'orphelin
by bee orchid
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Les pensées d'un orphelin perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas. Un orphelin obligé de supporter le monde sur ses épaules. Un orphelin, un enfant, Harry Potter. VENEZ LIRE ! Pour les parents cachés au fond de vous ... :)


Titre : L'orphelin  
  
Auteur : moi !! bee orchid  
  
Résumé : ONE-SHOT. Les pensées d'un orphelin perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas. Un orphelin obligé de supporter le monde sur ses épaules. Un orphelin, un enfant, Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent et j'écris pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs.  
  
Rating : G  
  
Note de l'auteur : Un petit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira, un peu triste mais bon... dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi !! Surtout que c'est ma première fic dans ce registre là !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
L'orphelin  
  
Je suis orphelin. C'est à dire que je n'ai pas de parents. Mes parents sont morts, morts pour moi.  
  
Moi, je ne demandais rien, seulement être comme les autres, un petit garçon comme vous, comme eux tous, qui me regardent pour avoir survécu. Je n'ai jamais demandé à survivre sans parents.  
  
J'aimerais courir, tomber, pleurer parce que je me suis fait mal et que mes parents viennent voir si c'est grave.  
  
Je n'ai pas de maison.  
  
J'habite chez des inconnus, chez des gens qui ne m'aiment pas ou qui me prennent par pitié.  
  
« Pauvre de lui, c'est le garçon qui a survécut, pauvre enfant. »  
  
Voilà ce que j'entends, chaque jour. Chaque regard me pèse plus que jamais.  
  
Un enfant.  
  
Je suis un enfant, un enfant sans parent. Un enfant que personne n'élève, alors je m'élève tout seul. J'apprends autour de moi.  
  
Je n'ai jamais eu la chaleur réconfortante des bras d'une mère, ni les regards fiers d'un père aimant. Je n'attends pas papa avant de manger le soir, je ne vois pas maman regardais sa montre toutes les secondes en soupirant.  
  
Non, je prends mon assiette, je vais dans ma chambre, seul, et je mange.  
  
Seul, toujours seul, avec juste les souvenirs ou plutôt des semblants de souvenirs pour me réconforter.  
  
Seul. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Les autres m'envient ma célébrité et ma puissance, moi j'envie leur famille.  
  
Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit, moi aussi, de goûter au bonheur d'être aimé ? Au bonheur d'être guidé vers des chemins sûrs ?  
  
Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Etre parents est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Ce sont les parents qui donnent envie aux enfants de devenir eux-même parents. Mais moi, je n'ai aucun modèle...  
  
Le modèle d'une vie sans repère, d'une vie où chaque minute est angoisse ? Une attente éternelle de marque d'attention, aussi infime soit-elle ?  
  
J'aimerais que l'on désire que je grandisse... J'aimerais avoir des cadeaux au pied de mon lit le jour de Noël.  
  
J'aimerais découvrir que le joli pull qu'on m'offre est en fait celui que j'avais vu au chemin de Traverse en passant avec papa.  
  
J'aimerais être entouré d'attention, raconter mes chagrins de cœur quand maman cuisine. Commenter les matchs de Quidditch avec papa. Avoir mon bisou du soir.  
  
Sentir l'odeur de mes parents. Savoir qu'ils sont là, toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'eux. Demander les bras quand j'ai peur, partager mes joies, pleurer avec eux quand je suis triste.  
  
J'aimerais me coucher dans leur lit lorsque je suis malade, le nez enfoui dans leur oreiller. Seul à l'odeur, je pourrais dire : celui est à maman, celui là à papa. Alors je serai rassuré et je m'endormirai en croyant qu'ils sont près de moi...  
  
J'aimerais qu'on m'aime et que l'on ne m'abandonne jamais, qu'on me sert fort à étouffer pour me montrer son amour.  
  
Je ne veux plus ressentir ce vide, je ne veux plus penser à avant. Je veux qu'on sache lorsque je souffre en silence.  
  
Un manque, un terrible manque s'installe chaque nuit où je me retrouve réellement seul au fond de mon lit, pleurant sur mon sort, pleurant mon mal être.  
  
Je sais que l'on m'aime, Sirius, Rémus, Ron et Molly, mais je veux être aimé différemment.  
  
L'autre soir, Ron s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit, il hurlait comme jamais. Il me regardait, je n'avais jamais vu une terreur pareille inscrite sur son visage, il m'a dit, la voix saccadée par des sanglots :  
  
-J'ai rêvé que maman s'était fait tuer !! Mon dieu, Harry, tu crois que maman va bien ? Elle n'a rien ? hein ? Je t'en supplie, elle n'a rien !! Je ne peux pas vivre...  
  
Il s'étouffait dans sa peur, balbutiant paroles incompréhensibles et des mots de désespoir. Il s'est rendormi quelques temps plus tard, rassuré par mes paroles calmes.  
  
Mais moi, je n'ai jamais pleuré plus que cette nuit. Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est que de perdre une mère alors que je n'ai jamais connu la mienne ? Je ne peux pleurer que son manque, je ne peux rêver qu'elle revienne pour me voir, me dire qu'elle m'aime...  
  
Je suis seul, perdu... Mes parents m'aiment mais ils ne sont plus là pour me le dire.  
  
Ils sont partis...  
  
Et moi je reste... sans eux, sans appui...sans...  
  
...rien.  
  
J'aimerais leur dire merci.  
  
Merci de m'aimer, d'être là tout le temps quand j'ai besoin d'eux. Merci d'être mes parents et de m'aimer. Merci de m'aider et de m'avoir voulu comme je suis et surtout d'avoir voulu que je sois là.  
  
Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que je suis orphelin.  
  
Je suis sans parents.  
  
Je suis seul.  
  
°°°°°°° FIN °°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà, s'il vous plaît dîtes-moi e que vous en pensez ? Est-ce bien ? ou pas ?  
  
Mauvais ? REVIEWS please !!  
  
Bee orchid 


End file.
